


[Podfic] 5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers

by MistbornHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Homelessness, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Parker and Matt have known each other since childhood at various points in their lives, and they've shared a bed platonically. Written for a fill on the kink meme.Story by aunt_zelda
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] 5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373846) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



> This is one of my favorite crossovers, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Kink meme prompt [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6371742#cmt6371742)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:29:18 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (31 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/parkersleepsinmattsbed)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bxtucebdntipsm/Marvel-Leverage-Parker-Sleeps-In-Matts-Bed.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YMctEhMG6pC8nGbmIXf1k78QVzCG8C09/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373846)
  * **Author:**[aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda)
  * **Music:**[Somewhere Only We Know - Keane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
